


A sign of fate

by redangeleve



Series: Fate - An Alien Obikin AU [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien-Anakin, Alternate Universe, Bottom Obi-Wan Kenobi, Human!Obi-Wan, Interspecies Sex, M/M, Mention of Egg Laying, Oviposition, Smut, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, Top Anakin Skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:14:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25937227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redangeleve/pseuds/redangeleve
Summary: The man smiled before he took the hand of the stunned Obi-Wan in his own. "I have heard your call in the Force."Perplexed, Obi-Wan looked into the golden eyes of his counterpart. "I'm afraid I don't understand.""My people believe that every living being contains some sort of energy we call the Force," Anakin explained. "And your call for a mate reached me shortly after I left my planet."Obi-Wan felt the heat rise to his cheeks as he heard these words. Oh, that was just wonderful, apparently his sexual frustration had been so great that his desire had reached an alien on the other side of the galaxy. The day could hardly get any crazier.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Fate - An Alien Obikin AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909582
Comments: 16
Kudos: 215





	A sign of fate

**Author's Note:**

> I had a really strange dream last night, which inspired me to write this story. I hope you'll enjoy reading it :-)

The wind was cooler than expected. Shivering, Obi-Wan pulled the cardigan tighter around his body to warm himself as he made his morning round. Although the daytime temperatures in the mountains had become bearable by now, the nights were still sensitively cold. Nevertheless, Obi-Wan looked forward to his round outside, it was the only change in his monotonous daily routine at the station, which lay cut off from any civilization. It had been worst in winter, when the snow had been so high that he couldn't leave the hut for days. Obi-Wan had almost gone crazy with loneliness, but even now, when he could go out again and spring had sprinkled the mountainsides with beautiful, colorful flowers, he counted the days until he was finally replaced by someone else. 

If he had known how much he would suffer from loneliness, he would never have agreed to spend a year at the station, but by the time the offer came, it seemed like a good opportunity to get away from the noisy and hectic world of the big city. Besides, he had stayed enough of a child, to feel an excited tingling sensation at the thought to perhaps be there when extraterrestrial life was tracked down. To his disappointment the devices hadn't been able to pick up a single signal in the time since he had been here, nevertheless Obi-Wan had tried to get something positive out of it.

If he was already stuck here, he had wanted to use the months to take a look inside of himself and to realize what he expected from the future, but even now, after ten lonely months, he hadn't come any closer to a solution of his problem. You would think that in your mid-thirties you would know what you wanted, and yet all the paths he had taken had turned out to be dead ends. After school he had started to study philosophy, only to drop out after a few semesters, had learned several far eastern martial arts in a dojo and had set off on a spiritual journey to Asia with a man he had met there, completely without luggage, but he had not found what he longed for.

Maybe it had something to do with the fact that Obi-Wan had grown up in an orphanage, that he was always restless and felt nowhere at home. None of his relationships lasted longer than a few weeks and the only one who knew where he was at the moment, apart from his employers, was the man at whose apartment Obi-Wan had stored his things for safekeeping until his return and with whom he had sex from time to time without obligation. But as much as Obi-Wan disliked this concept of friends with benefits, he even longed for Quinlan's cool, sarcastic way, everything if he could only talk to someone or would be touched by someone.

When Obi-Wan had finished checking the condition of the devices that recorded atmospheric disturbances and asteroid movements and sent out optical and acoustic signals at the same time, he made his way back to the station. He looked forward to his morning cup of Jasmin tea, a variety he had learned to appreciate on his travels through Asia. The small hut lay so hidden between the tops of the mountains and so far away from any road that Obi-Wan didn't bother to lock it before making his round. Apart from the equipment, there was nothing of value there and no one who didn't know where it was would ever find it. He was all the more surprised when he realized that he was not alone when he entered the interior. The station was small, just two rooms plus a small bathroom. In one room was the office with the controls for the equipment, the other room served as a kitchen, living room and bedroom.

The man standing at the window turned his back to Obi-Wan, so he couldn't see his face, but a look at his clothes told him immediately that he couldn't possibly be from here. Dark blond curls fell on the cloak made of dark fabric, whose hood the stranger had taken off and under whose hem black boots glanced out. Perhaps he was an employee of the company who was supposed to control him or some explorer who had gotten lost, Obi-Wan speculated. But when the man heard the sound of the closing door and turned around, Obi-Wan immediately rejected all speculations he had made.

Though the stranger's face was human, as soon as Obi-Wan looked into his eyes he was sure he was not from this planet. With an iris of molten gold and pupils so large despite the brightness of the room that the golden color could only be seen as a narrow ring, his gaze had something almost hypnotic. Obi-Wan had never seen such eyes before and also the clothes the man wore under his cloak, which looked like a dark robe, was nothing you would wear on a mountain trip. You'd think that Obi-Wan would panic at the realization that he was probably facing an alien, but surprisingly, after a short moment of amazement, he was rather fascinated by the thought that he was probably the first who had ever seen an alien with his own eyes.

"Hello," Obi-Wan greeted the man when he had found his tongue again. "Can I help you?"

The alien grasped a small locket on his neck, which Obi-Wan assumed was a translator, before he said in a very pleasant voice, "You are as beautiful as your Force signature felt."

"Thank you, uh, likewise?" In fact, the alien was more than handsome, and from what Obi-Wan could see of his body, the man was surprisingly well-built. Tall and muscular as he was, with the bronze skin, the unusual eyes and the dark blond curls, he would surely become the star in Obi-Wan's sexual fantasies after today. To cover up his shame about these thoughts and the confusion over the unusual compliment, he cleared his throat uneasily, then began to fill a kettle with water and put it on the hotplate to make himself a cup of tea, but his brain was to occupied to flip the switch. "My name is Obi-Wan. May I ask how you got here?"

The man smiled before he bowed his head slightly. "And they call me Anakin. With my ship, of course. It circles in your orbit in stealth mode."

"Then how did you get on the surface?" Obi-Wan wanted to know..

"Teleportation," Anakin replied as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

Of course, by whatever means. "I see," Obi-Wan answered. But that still didn't explain what the alien was doing at the station. "But why have you come to me?"

The man smiled before he took the hand of the stunned Obi-Wan in his own. "I have heard your call in the Force."

Perplexed, Obi-Wan looked into the golden eyes of his counterpart. "I'm afraid I don't understand."

"My people believe that every living being contains some sort of energy we call the Force," Anakin explained. "And your call for a mate reached me shortly after I left my planet."

Obi-Wan felt the heat rise to his cheeks as he heard these words. Oh, that was just wonderful, apparently his sexual frustration had been so great that his desire had reached an alien on the other side of the galaxy. The day could hardly get any crazier.

"Okay, I admit I was lonely, but what makes a man from another planet travel halfway across the universe to answer this call?" he asked after overcoming his embaressment.

"I am also searching," Anakin confessed, massaging small circles on the hand of the other man with his thumb. "On my home planet there has long been a bitter war between the Jedi and the Sith for supremacy. Many have already lost their lives, and I knew it was only a matter of time before we all would die, so I tried to convince my mate to flee, but she was determined to stay. She just didn't want to leave, but at least I had to keep our children safe. I couldn't just let them die with her." The expression on his face was so tortured and so pleading that Obi-Wan could not help but feel sorry for the alien.

"I see," he replied again, although he still didn't understand what all this had to do with him. "Your children, are they on the ship now?"

"No, they are here, with me." At a hint of Anakin's hand his clothes and his skin became transparent, so that Obi-Wan could look into his body, where embedded between the organs, two glowing eggs could be seen. "I can keep them alive, but they cannot grow inside of me. They need a mother."

Obi-Wan stared at the eggs as if he had been hypnotized, so the penny dropped very slowly. The blood that had just left his cheeks flowed back again with full force when he realized what Anakin wanted from him. Well, he had been wrong, the day could indeed become even crazier. "I'm sorry to disappoint you, but on my planet only the women can bear children," he tried to explain the alien the biology of humans as best as he could. "As much as I am honored by your offer, I, as a man, cannot bear your children."

Resolutely Anakin shook his head before he replied full of certainty: "You are wrong. Female reproductive organs are not necessary to carry my children. The eggs need only a host, where they can grow until they are mature enough to be laid."

"Then why don't you carry them yourself?" Obi-Wan asked.

"My body fathered them, it cannot let them mature," Anakin replied regretfully. "I can only keep them alive and protect them, but not for an unlimited time. Please, we may be the last of our kind. Help me save them."

Obi-Wan was torn. Every scientist would probably be excited by such an experience, but even if he would consider to fulfill Anakin's wish, the eggs had about the size of chicken eggs and Obi-Wan would lie if he would claim that he was not afraid of how it would feel to receive them. "Will it be painful?" he therefore dared to ask.

If Anakin was piqued by this question, he did not show it. On the contrary, a reassuring smile played around his lips while he continued to hold Obi-Wan's hand. "Not at all. My body produces a certain secretion that is both relaxing and numbing."

That was comforting, but Obi-Wan still had doubts. "Assuming I agree, how long would the eggs have to stay inside of me?"

Anakin weighted his head thoughtfully. "A few weeks, maybe two months, then they should be viable without a host. You don't have to worry, I'll be with you the whole time You will have everything you need."

Somehow Anakin's care was touching, even though Obi-Wan of course knew that the alien was primarily concerned about his children. Nevertheless, he felt a pleasant tingling inside with the thought of being cared for by the alien for the next two months. "And after I lay the eggs, what then?" 

Anakin shrugged. "Then you're free to do whatever you want. You can leave, or you can stay with me as my mate."

Surprised, Obi-Wan looked for the alien's gaze again to read in his eyes whether he really meant what he said. "Would you like that?"

"Your Force signature spoke to me and I have answered," Anakin replied seriously. "If you accept the eggs, we will make the bond perfect. In the tradition of my people, this is a lifetime commitment.“

Somehow this all happened a little too fast. Only an hour ago Obi-Wan had thought that this would be as lonely and boring a day as the last ten months, and now there was an alien who not only wanted to start a family with him, but would also marry him if he agreed. He must be crazy to even consider going for it. Not to speak of the fact that Anakin had obviously already had a partner, whom he had not only left behind but also robbed of her eggs. He should really refuse and throw the alien out as long as he still could. "All right, I'll do it," he heard himself say instead. Heavens, he must be really nuts and the worst was, that he agreed mostly because Anakin was a gorgeous alien who offered sex to Obi-Wan. The thing with the eggs made him a little uneasy, but he was positive that they would get that right.

Anyway, Anakin seemed to be very happy about this news. With a broad smile he led Obi-Wan over to the bed and told him to lie down. The bunk was so small that it hardly offered enough space for two grown men, but if they cuddled together, it would somehow fit. Without shame, the alien removed his clothes until he was completely naked, leaving only the medallion on his neck. Just as Obi-Wam had assumed, he had just the right amount of muscles, and to his relief his body did not look any different from other men's, except that in certain areas he was exceptionally well endowed. Obi-Wan, too, began now to undress hesitantly under the gaze of the stranger. Although he wasn't badly built either, he had never thought of himself as being particularly handsome. 

His penis was still soft because of his nervousness when he pulled down his boxers and he felt how the heat rose again into his cheeks, but obviously Anakin liked what he saw. His eyes seemed to glow with lust and his cock stood hard against his belly in aroused expectation. When Obi-Wan had put the clothes aside, the alien climbed on top of him on the bed. His body was so large that he covered Obi-Wan completely, but that didn't bother the other man. The heat that emanated from him was like a warming oven as his face moved closer and closer to Obi-Wan‘s until their lips finally met. He tasted strange, after things Obi-Wan could not name, yet it was a pleasant taste. When Anakin pushed his tongue into Obi-Wan's mouth, he noticed how his cock twitched and swelled, until it was so hard within seconds that the first drops of precome came out of his glans. Stunned, Obi-Wan paused in their kiss, because he never got an erection that fast before.

"In my saliva there is a fast acting aphrodisiac which prepares my partner for the act", Anakin explained, as if he had read Obi-Wan's thoughts. Okay, that explained a lot, although Obi-Wan was sure that Anakin would not have needed this biological lust-medium at all. His kisses were arousing enough. He plundered Obi-Wan's mouth extensively, then his lips moved along his jaw until he reached a spot behind his ear. Obi-Wan sighed softly as the alien's wet kisses travelled down his throat. His teeth nibbled at the skin above his pulse point, then he licked over it.

"Beautiful," Anakin muttered against his neck and Obi-Wan shivered as the warm breath stroked over his skin. Trembling with desire he buried his hands in the soft curls, kissed the smooth forehead, felt the arousal of the other man at his thigh together with something moist and slippery. There was a scent in the air that became sweeter every second, rising in sync with the desire of the two men. Determined Anakin kissed his way over his breastbone up to his belly while he embraced Obi-Wan's waist with his hands. "You'll look so perfect with my eggs," he said ecstatically as his lips caressed every inch of the flat belly. Obi-Wan didn't know what to say on it, therefore he left it with a moan, but apparently Anakin didn't expect an answer at all when he explored bit by bit his whole body with his mouth.

When his lips finally reached Obi-Wan's length the drops of precome already ran down his shaft, but Anakin licked them all away without hesitation. The taste seemed to please him, because he moaned with lust, while his hand now stroked his own erection, which was covered with a kind of clear slime. Carefully he spread the goo over Obi-Wan's anus. The slime was surprisingly warm, while Anakin patiently massaged it in, then he pushed it gently with a finger through Obi-Wan's muscle ring inwards. Within a few moments, everything became at the same time warm and then completely loose. The muscle, which Obi-Wan unconsciously had clenched firmly just a moment ago, became soft and relaxed, so that Anakin could push two fingers up to the third knuckle into him without problems while he took Obi-Wan's length into his mouth at the same time. Moving his head up and down Anakin sucked his cock in the rhythm of his fingers which moved in and out, widened him, scissored him open and made him so loose that the alien could push a third and even a fourth finger in his passage within shortest time. 

His skillful tongue circled around his shaft and played with the slit in his glans and Obi-Wan's brain, clouded by lust, wondered for a short moment how Anakin mastered these tricks, but then the fingers of the alien found his prostate and in an instant he thought nothing at all. Again and again the fingertips stroked against his sweet spot, teased him, milked him, until Obi-Wan had been reduced to a whimpering, twitching something, then Anakin pulled back his fingers and his mouth and positioned instead his erection at his opening. Despite the impressive girth of his glans, he slipped through the rim almost without resistance, spilling even more slime inside him until he was finally buried completely in Obi-Wan.

Anakin's eyes seemed almost black when he looked at Obi-Wan, as if he wanted to assure himself that he was really ready, then he pulled back, only to push forward again accompanied by an obscene, wet noise. Obi-Wan gasped when he felt every inch of the alien inside of him. Anakin's dick was so long that it easily reached his prostate, so that the thrust had set the organ in motion. Without the secretion he would probably be so over-sensitive that it could have been painful, but thanks to the mucus he was so relaxed that he enjoyed the specific stimulation endlessly. Seemingly satisfied with Obi-Wan's reaction Anakin repeated the movement over and over again, hitting his prostate with each thrust and making Obi-Wan see stars over stars. Every little movement of Anakin's shaft inside of him sent sparks like tiny electric shocks through his body, directly into his pleasure center. Even without Anakin touched his cock again, he wouldn‘t last much longer and Anakin breathed heavily, too, until the base of his penis suddenly swelled so far that Obi-Wan‘s entrance was stretched up to the extreme.

"The egg", it dawned on him and in the next moment he could feel it already. It was hard and yet soft at the same time, elastic like rubber, as it was pressed through his entrence and dropped out of Anakin's penis into his body with a large amount of mucus, from there it bounced directly against his prostate, which was already so over-stimulated by the previous teasing that this last blow immediately drove him over the edge. Obi-Wan came with a scream on the lips exactly in the moment when Anakin's penis swelled again and the second egg was pressed inside of him. A moan came over the lips of the alien, when his hips began to stutter and seconds later he came too and added his semen to the mucus, which filled Obi-Wan from the inside in such a way that it already leaked outward through his strongly widened entrance. Obi-Wan had the feeling to be filled by the eggs and Anakin's penis like he was about to burst, but it was a good, a strangely satisfying feeling, when he was at the same time relaxed and the aftermath of his orgasm made his body tremble again and again.

Anakin rode out his climax slowly until his cock softened, so he had to pull out and drop to the side, whereby he still half buried the other man under himself because of the limited space. But in his current state Obi-Wan really didn‘t mind. He felt boneless and completely exhausted while he lay there with closed eyes and tried to understand what had just happened. Had he really just had two eggs laid in his belly? The answer to the question was not long in coming. Already one moment later Anakin kissed him on the shoulder while he put one hand possessive on his belly. Through the pressure of his fingers Obi-Wan could feel the eggs clearly now. They moved with each of his breaths a little back and forth, so he opened his eyes curiously and looked down at himself, but more than a slight swelling was not to be seen. It felt different though, fuller, like it was much more, but maybe that was just because it was still unfamiliar. Anakin smiled slightly when he noticed his look and stroked gently over Obi-Wan's belly. "I told you you'd look perfect with my eggs."

Like the first time when Anakin had said this to him, Obi-Wan didn't know what he should answer. Perhaps it was the remainders of the aphrodisiac or the secretion or because his body simply enjoyed the attention after the long time of loneliness, but when he looked into Anakin's face, he imagined how it would be to stay with him even if he had laid the eggs. To raise the children which now grew inside of his belly together. Although he knew him actually not at all and he also had no idea what to expect or where they would go, but if he was honest, nothing held him here any more.

At the moment, the two months they had left until the eggs were ripe, seemed like enough time for Obi-Wan to get to know the man better and decide if he really wanted to spend the rest of his life with him. Although, when he woke up this morning, he had never expected the possibility that an alien would appear in the hut and lay eggs in him, maybe this was exactly the sign he had been waiting for. He had wanted to make a decision about how he should shape his future and fate had sent him Anakin. Well, from his present point of view he could have made a worse catch.


End file.
